Konohagakure Charter
by ShadowImageComics
Summary: This is not a story. This is two versions of the charter that I made based off of Acoustic Ghost's ID:8241120 posted in his story Purgatory ID:12143739 in chapter 6 with permission. first is the legal version and next is the illegal version. I use these charters in my stories, and currently editing the stories to fit with Charters.
1. Legal Naruto Friendly version

_Now this version is the 100 percent legal version of the village charter that I wrote before I added the illegal stuff that is in version 2, which is after this. Give me credit if you use this in your story._

 _(Note: Can you find the reason why some of this is illegal? This charter is one that written and changed based off the one that Acoustic Ghost (Author ID 8241120) poste in his story Purgatory (Story Id 12143739) chapter 6 which he gave me permission to use. I had decided that since the Naruto Manga started in August 1, 1997 then the year of that Naruto is born will be 1997 During age of Chakra or DC. Any time before the Sage of Six Paths will declared Before age of Chakra or BC. Here is my version of the Konoha Village Charter that I am using in this story.)_

 **Konoha Village Charter**

This is the charter for operation and laws between the many clans and civilians of the village of Konohagakure as well the Land of Fire Daimyo. This was written up and signed into effect on August 1, 1829 DC (During age of Chakra)

The Konoha village charter is a Doctrine, between The Senju Clan, Uchiha Clan, The Uzumaki Clan (Konoha Branch) Aburame Clan, Akamichi Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Hyuga Clan (Main and Branch), the minor clans, and civilians that have come to this gathering in order to not only profit from working together, but to become a family that can stand together in hard times. As Proposed politically made possible with Fire Daimyo by Uzumaki Arashi current Daimyo of the Land of Edding Tides, the Uzumaki clan head, and Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, the Village hidden in the Tides.

As between the clans and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, the village is allowed to exist within the borders of the nation as a self-govern entity. The Uzumaki clan will share missions in the Land of Fire with Konohagakure for the first ten years in order to assist with start-up of village. This village in return for guaranteed services in times of war to the Land of Fire, it will not be taxed or governed by the Court of Land of Fire as well Daimyo as well any interference in training of Shinobi within the village as well practices, trade or operation of said village. All Civilians within the village will be allowed to govern themselves separate from other normal villages within the Land of Firer. The Daimyo can send funds and mission to the village, but in return the Hokage can control pricing and ranking of said missions.

These Articles bind the village together, but will also help guide the future of the village. In times of both Peace and War.

 **Article 1: Village**

The village will exist outside of authority of the Fire Daimyo Court control. As long as none of the articles of this charter is violated, then the Fire Daimyo will stay out of the affairs of Konohagakure. The Fire Daimyo will grant all contracts to the village, in return the Hokage, Shinobi Council, nor the Civilian Council along with the Elder Council is allowed to turn down any contract, but payment value and ranking of the mission will be under the control of the Hokage.

Due to the fact that this village will exist outside of the authority of the Fire Daimyo's control, the village will have a five-part government to control the village. The first position is the Hokage position. The second is Shinobi Council and the third is the Civilian Clan Council. The fourth is the Civilian Council, and the fifth part is the Elder Council.

The Fire Daimyo reserves the right to audit the village to be sure that no violations of the charter have taken place. The Fire Lord also reserve the right to request shinobi and kunoichi from village to become part of their personal guard, in return they will no longer answer to the village or clan chain of command until they leave the guard.

All meetings will be recorded and transcribed for future records and possible investigations. There are seals in place in the chambers to allow this to take place. Altering these records will be treason to both the village and Land of Fire.

 **Article 2: Hokage Position**

The Position of Protector and Leader will be named Hokage. The person that is in said position must be a Jonin rank in the Shinobi forces. Said person must think about the village before themselves.

In order to be contender for such position, he/she must be either selected by the Fire Daimyo, chosen by predecessor, or must have the majority of the Civilian Council vote along with Shinobi Council vote before considered for the position.

Then he/she must have the majority of the Jonin votes before taking station of the council. But the current Fire Daimyo must sign off on it as well. They cannot be acting Clan Head, if so then they must choose a replacement for Hokage must think for the better of village, not Clan.

The Hokage can be removed from position if a majority vote from the Shinobi Council and Civilian Council is passed along with support of Fire Daimyo. But reason must be valid and proven in Government Court. See Article 8 for details.

The Position of Hokage is Absolute in the command chain of Shinobi. ANBU only answers to him/her, if not then that is an act of treason if proven. The Hokage may declare Marshal Law during times of War or possible security issue times, which will temporally disband the Civilian Council while only the Shinobi Council and Civilian Clan Council remain active. The Hokage reserves the right to select their Successor with no interference from any portion of government, but that person still has to make requirements to become Hokage as stated in this Article.

The Hokage can charge any member of any council position with a crime, but will have to prove it in Government Court. During which time, the accused will step down and the Hokage will appoint a temp representative or allow whatever council that it took place to do it.

The Hokage may at any time end any meeting or demand no meetings of the councils, but must have a valid reason for it. The Hokage can promote anyone to any rank if he/she sees fit. But they must have a valid reason for said promotion. They can also demote anyone as well but only after a Shinobi Court hearing.

Now, if person that became Hokage was not a member of a clan, then this status of post will automatically allow their family to become a clan. Then the Hokage will fall under Article 21.

 **Article 3: Shinobi Council**

The first part of the council is the Council of Shinobi or Shinobi Council they will sometimes be referred to as will help guide all Shinobi related affairs that the Hokage cannot. The positions of this council will be filled by Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans or their selected proxies chosen by Clan Head/Heirs if no Head.

If said Shinobi clan has no one chosen for position for clan in meetings for fourteen years since the death of last one, or foundation of clan into the village, then said seat is lost and the clan will not have representation in the council. In order for Heir or Heiress to select a proxy, then they must be at least 12 years old of age since they have to be at least 17 years old to take up position.

 **Article 4: Shinobi Clan Status**

Anyone can claim that their clan is a shinobi clan. The Clan Heir/Heiress must be a fifth generation shinobi before they are granted to Shinobi Clan status. If after gaining status they no longer have a shinobi Heir/Heiress, then they have three generations for one to be produced or the will be given Civilian Clan status.

 **Article 5: Clan heads and Heir/Heiress of Clans**

This is usually a matter to the clan and their inner laws. But there is one thing, if someone is adopted into clan and their adoptive parent is a clan head, then they will be granted status of Clan Heir or Heiress unless there is some law within the clan that denies them that right. This also ties into Article 10. In order to become Clan Head, person must be of Jonin Rank.

 **Article 6: Civilian Clan Council**

The second part of the council is the Civilian Clan Council. They only have say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent or the Elder Council determined that they should be in the meetings.

The positions of this council will be filled by Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans or their selected proxies chosen by Clan Head/Heirs if no Head. If said Civilian Clan has no one chosen for position for clan in meetings for fourteen years since the death of last one, or foundation of clan into the village, then said seat is lost and the clan will not have representation in the council.

In order for Heir or Heiress to select a proxy, then they must be at least 12 years old of age since they have to be at least 17 years old to take up position.

 **Article 7: Civilian Council**

The Civilian Council only has say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent or the Elder Council determined that they should be in the meetings.

Each Civilian position must be elected by who they represent. The follower are the said positions:

 **Utility or Service Representatives** = A representative of each utility and services of the village. They must be elected by both Shinobi and citizens of the village every four years for position. They are the following:

 _ **Representative of Waste & Sewage**_

 _ **Representative of Water**_

 _ **Representative of Taxation**_

 _ **Representative of Law Enforcement**_

 _ **Representative of Energy (Power and Light)**_

 _ **Representative of Hospitals & Health**_

 _ **Representative of Business Permits**_

 _ **Representative of Planning and Development**_

 _ **Representative of Copyright**_

 _ **Representative of Civilian Legal System**_ = A person that is elected by the Civilian Clan Council as well the Civilian Council to make sure that Civilian Law is in enforced and dealt with for four years.

 _ **District Representative**_ = A person that is elected from an district that is a area of a 100 squared yards every four years by fellow citizens that live in that district along with said representative.

 _ **Merchant Guild Representative**_ = A person that is elected by their fellow members of the Merchant Guild.

 _ **Representative of Civilian Education**_ = A person that is elected every 4 years into position by Civilian Council.

 _ **Representative of Retired Shinobi**_ = A person that is elected every 4 years by the entire Shinobi force as well current retired shinobis.

That is fourteen total in the Civilian Council in the matter of seats. Due to this, there is one more which is the _**Council Governor**_ as a vote tied breaker.

 _ **Council Governor**_ = Is a person that is elected by the Civilians of the village and must have been a Civilian Council member at least once before being elected. They serve for four years and cannot have another position in either council.

 **Article 8: Court Systems**

There are different court systems that exist and each one is different and have a reason to exist. They are the following and who it is in control of it.

 **Shinobi Court system** = This court is actually a court martial system. The Hokage is acting judge with a panel of 12 Shinobi Council members acting as Jurors. Any Shinobi Core valuation is handled here. The Accused will have a defender either appointed by the Hokage and by themselves as the Hokage will appoint the Prosecutor. Copy of all rulings will be given to Fire Daimyo in order to be sure that the trail was fair, if not then the Fire Daimyo can do a retrial at the Capital or village with a selected representative from the Daimyo Court to act as judge.

 **Civilian Court System** = This is the same setup as the Shinobi Court system, but the judge and lawyers must be certified by the Representative of Civilian Legal System. The Prosecutors and judges are elected into their position by both the Civilian Clans and Civilians of the village. The jurors will be six members of the Civilian Council members and six none civilian clan members.

 **Village Court System** = This is the same setup as Civilian Court system, but only comes in play when the civilian population accuses a Shinobi for a crime or a Shinobi accuses a civilian of a crime. The judge is a panel of the Hokage, member of the Civilian Clan Council and member of Shinobi Council. The jury is 4 Civilian Clan Council members, 4 Shinobi Council Members, and 4 none civilian clan members. The defense will be a attorney from the Shinobi system working with an attorney of the Civilian system. The Prosecutors will the same as defense.

 **Government Court System** = This is like the village Court system, but is used for any members of any part of the government that is accused of a crime or being forced to removed form position of power. The judge of this system is a panel of three members of the Fire Daimyo court with a prosecutor as well. The accused will be given an attorney based on their classification.

 **Article 9: Harming one another**

Any issue of harm between clan member of two different clans must be dealt with appointed court. However, it is stated that Shinobi and Kunoichi may not harm a civilian, however if attacked or threatened they have the right to respond with force.

 **Article 10: Clan Affairs**

Clan affairs are separate from Civilian and Shinobi affairs. As such the Hokage and Councils may not interfere. However, should anything in clan affairs pose a threat to the Village and/or a Clan member that is working as a member of the Shinobi forces, then the Hokage and Shinobi council have the right to act.

If Clan wants to pass a new rule in their clan, they are to get clearance from Hokage, but any rule or law of the clan that was on the books at the time petition of joining the village cannot be altered by Hokage, unless the clan failed to show the law/rule to the Hokage at time of petition. This is why all rules and laws of clan must be given to Hokage at time of petition to join village. Also see Article 5.

 **Article 11: Elder Council**

There cannot be no more than three members. They will set in meetings among the Merchant Guild meetings, Civilian Clan Council Meetings and Civilian Council Members. They will be advisory board for Hokage during Shinobi Clan meetings. Unless the Hokage left someone in charge (Article 12) when out of village or indisposed, they will also act as temp Hokage until an replacement has been decided.

In order to have this position, they must have been Jonin in rank and retired from the Shinobi Core. You cannot have any other position at all nor can you have a Clan Head status as well. There cannot be more than three nor any less. They are chosen by the Hokage and authorized by the Fire Daimyo.

They will keep position until they retired or found guilty in Government Court of not doing their job or violating the Village Charter. The oldest one though will be forced to retired if Hokage retired and with backing of Fire Daimyo and request of New Hokage to take position.

 **Article 12: Temporary Hokage**

If Hokage become unable to perform his/her duties and left someone in charge, then that person will act as Hokage until a new one is selected in accordance to Article 1. If a successor was not chosen, then that person will become a successor.

 **Article 13: Rank Restrictions**

All Shinobi are to answer and those that are above them. They cannot disobey an order unless they want to be court martial. However, no member of the Konoha Shinobi Ranks may use his or her rank to obtain pleasure, protection, or personal gain. See Article 14.

 **Article 14: Rape**

Rape is defined as if a person forces other person to have sex and they are not married. The crime is listed as treason, but if Article 16 is in play then it is not rape. This goes for other villages as well, for it is spoils of war. However regardless counseling will be paid for by the village for victims unless they are the prisoner of Konohagakure.

However, rape by a fellow member of the village is a different matter. In this case, is considered treason. If the person that did such act is a member of council or a Clan Head, Heir, or Heiress of clan, then the they will be tried for treason and the following will take place.

They will lose position. If part of a clan, then they will lose their position of their clan and for one time only the Clan must banish said person and an replacement will be selected for said person as they face the punishment for treason. Failure to do so will have entire clan marked as traitors and authorization to wipe them out will be granted. Victim or Clan Head reserve the right to be executioner of violator.

Any child from such act is born, then one of the following will take place:

The child will be given over to the victim to raise as part of their clan regardless of bloodline and abilities that the child might have if victim wants. Then a copy of all information and jutsu along with clan secrets about such things from violator's clan will be given to victim clan in order to train child as a member of their clan. The Value of two S rank missions will be paid to victim from said violator's clan and if member of.

The victim can demand the abortion said child and receive the payment of four S Rank missions.

If Victim does not want child, then payment of four S rank missions. Child then will be given to violator's clan if child is not aborted.

If victim is female, she will gain an extra payment of two S rank missions from violator's clan. If an act was committed by a someone that is not part of clan, then the village will take care of payment. If victim is a civilian and child gain blood line, then victim may ask for Article 17.

 **Article 15: Breeding Program**

Any one that is a spy of Prisoner of War and is captured and has a bloodline or ability that could be passed down children, then the following will take place. Males will have their DNA collected once a day by I&T while person is drugged. The DNA will be deal with Article 18 guidelines. Females will not be touched. But if war is over and still in custody, then they will fall under Article 16 of Charter. If there is no war going on and person is a spy that is captured and there is not talks going on about said person, then that person will fall under Article 16.

 **Article 16: Sex Slaves**

If anyone falls into Article 15, and it is not known knowledge of said person being held by I&T department, then that person will be slapped with loyalty seals and movement restriction seals. They will also have Anti movement seals as well placed on them in order to force them to remain still so proper medication will be applied along with making sure that they do not resist rape. The only right they have is medical treatment and food.

All Shinobi or Kunoichi of the village that are used will be paid one S Rank mission per child that they parented with said slave. They will be chosen by Elder Council, but must fall not be a member of a clan unless arrangements were made with Clan. Once again candidates for this will have to meet Article 18 guidelines.

Kunoichis that take part with be given a choice to keep child, if do so they must to apply for Article 17, but will receive payment for a A ranked mission and Male will be their Sex Slave under their control, but only if successful birth of child. If they do not keep child, then they will gain another S rank mission payment.

Shinobis, if they successful impregnate female sex slave, then they receive payment and move on. They can though not take payment and end up with ownership of female sex slave, but must apply for Article 17.

Regardless, beating of sex slave is prohibited. They must be treated with equal treatment in terms of medical and health wise. They cannot claim rape if their master forced sex, but anyone else then master has the right to press charges. Once a week, the Elder Council with selected medical staff will check on sex slave to be sure that they are treated well, failure to do so will end up with slave taken away and permanently banded from being able to apply for Article 15 or 18.

 **Article 17: Clan Creation Act**

Shinobi/Kunoichi with Unique Skills, abilities or Jutsu may petition the Hokage, Elders, Or Clan Council to form a clan. A clan or the Hokage my bring the family or person into the council chambers for evaluation. At least one person must be at least 13 years old to file said partition for Clan Creation. In order to do so one of the following criteria for Jutsu/Abilities and one for the Council must be met. The only exception if they partake in Article 15 or Article 18 then they will be given right to create a clan.

 **Jutsu/Abilities criteria** :

… _The Ability in question must be able to be taught or passed through Blood family. It must have at least have a 50 percent of happening._

… _The Jutsu/Ability must have at least 3 basic variants and Jutsu._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan and given written permission from Clean head to create leave and create a new clan._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan that existed in another village and passed I &T back ground Check and one-month probation._

 **Council criteria** :

… _During evaluation, three Shinobi clans must agree._

… _The Hokage and Elders agree to allow the clan into the shinobi forces superseding the Clan Council._

… _The Fire Daimyo has accepted the person or persons and request said person to have the right to create clan in the village._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan and given written permission from Clean head to create leave and create a new clan._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan that existed in another village and passed I &T back ground Check and one-month probation._

Once all these Criteria have been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to Create a new Clan. Land and a temporary compound will be given to clan as well a stipend for the first five years to start them off along with a seat on the council.

 **Article 18: Artificial Insemination Act**

All males will give DNA samples all kinds to the Hospital during their checkups that take place once a month or when they visit. All samples will be locked away and under the control of the Hokage. If a clan is endangered or been wiped out, then the following will take place. The same with DNA samples under article 15. Any with bloodlines will be listed as future use for Artificial Insemination by Hokage.

 **Requirements** : _Kunoichi or Shinobi must take test to see if they have a 55 percent chance or higher of parenting a child with said sample and child having DNA. Those that meet this will be slated for Article 15 and Article 21. Kunoichis will be slated for Article 15 and Article 21 unless they chose to bring back an extinct clan._

 _This is for potential wives, husbands and Article 15 and 21 matters. But this is not all, for this is also for the main reason of this act._

 **Main Reason** : _If there is DNA of a clan that is no longer around, then the Hokage reserves the right to ask an suitable Kunoichi to mother a child thru Artificial Insemination. The will be paid two S rank missions for doing it if they do not want to keep child, then child will be put into care of a selected person of the Hokage. If they want to keep child, then they will gain all rights and prosperity of clan if clan was part of village and Kunoichi will leave their clan if part of one and take that clan's name. They then have the right to request it again until they have a total of 5 or more children. Said Children then will be placed under Article 20 and 21. The Kunoichi will be considered Clan head regardless of clan laws and rules until oldest child is able to take position._

 **Article 19: Clan Joining Act**

If anyone is part of a clan that exist outside of the village, then they can petition the village to join. They must meet the following Criteria based on clan.

 **Shinobi Clan** :

 _Must have majority of votes of the Shinobi Council._

 _Hokage must sign off on it_

 _The Elder Council must sign off on it_

 _Requirements of Article 17 must be meet_

 _Or_

 _Fire Daimyo letter and backing to join the village granted before arriving at village._

 **Civilian Clan** :

 _Must have majority of votes of the Civilian Clan and Civilian Council combined._

 _Hokage must sign off on it_

 _The Elder Council must sign off on it_

 _Or_

 _Fire Daimyo letter and backing to join the village granted before arriving at village._

Once all these Criteria for the clan has been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to Create a new Clan. Land and a temporary compound will be given to clan as well a stipend for the first five years to start them off along with a seat on the council.

 **Article 20: Dying Out Clan**

Any clan that is found in the village that is on the verge of dying out will be put into the CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan [see Article 21]) to keep the clan alive and well, until such a time that they are back to suitable fighting power. However in the event that a Clan has died out before the CRP can be satisfied by village standards, then all techniques, property, artifacts, and wealth will be merged into the Village's own.

 **Article 21: The CRP, CRA, or HPA Act.**

The CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan), CRA (Clan Restoration Act), or HPA (Heritage Protection Act) will be put into place in the event that A clan has been cut to 10 members or less. Regardless of sex, each member of the clan will be removed from teams and forced to do nothing but D rank missions, but for the pay of C rank mission. In this event the following will take place. _Parenting age under this Article is 13 years of Age._

Male Members of a clan guidelines: (Suggested but not law unless person it is placed under it wants it.)

 _Male members of the Clan will be allowed to take as many wives as needed (3-16 depending on the decline of the clan.) All would have to meet Article 18 guidelines. If said male or males do not have required wives by the age of 17 years old, then the Elder Council along with Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council will select and arrange marriage as long each candidate meets Artile 18 guidelines._

 _Should there be less then 2 males in then clan then males will be pulled from active duty until they have at least 3 children and at least 1 of them male. They will not be able to perform anything above D rank said male child is old enough to reproduce and enter into the shinobi forces._

Female Members of a clan guidelines: (Suggested but not law unless person it is placed under it wants it.)

 _Should there be only female members of a clan, they will be taken into protective Custody to breed with Suitable males of the Councils Choice (Should the female not already have a male in mind), but all should meet with Article 18 guidelines. Female or Females can apply for Article 18, but without the pay._

 _A female should have at least 5 children that will be under their care and one a male then female if Shinobi will be allowed to go into service. Should the female give birth to nothing but females the Program will continue until a male heir is born into the clan. During this time, the village with provide a weekly stipend for each child along with female until such time as the oldest child has had offspring of their own and may aid in the reproduction of the clan and shinobi affairs._

 _The Hokage will oversee that the Clan is flourishing, before the clan is allowed into active Duty._

The Hokage reserves the right to alter and change this Article as they see fit. The only time that any of this will not work if testing showed that it is too late to save clan. Regardless, a person on this can do other missions if Hokage needs them to be, but it is preferred that they remain in village.

 **Article 22: Created or Clan Jutsus, weapons**

Neither can the Position of Hokage or any of the Councils can force a clan, family, or Person to give up techniques that were created by said person. If the person willingly gives it/them up they are considered the 'keeper' of said techniques at which point they have say so over who learns said techniques until their death.

 **Article 23: Ninja Academy**

A ninja Academy will be established for any and all persons who wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha. The only exception to this is when the Hokage finds someone worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

 **Article 24: Civilian Academy**

The Representative of Civilian Education is in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

 **Article 25: None Konohagakure Criminals**

In the event that a Person, be they a fleeing noble, a person with a bloodline, or even a wanted Criminal that has been given a pardon; if they have the Protection of a clan. If any Clan of Konoha protects a criminal, then that clan is responsible for any and all actions that individual does.

 **Article 26: I &T or T&I**

This is Interrogation & Torture or Torture & Interrogation Department. All prisoners of war or spys end up here to be investigated. They also handle all background checks of the village is considered an elite part of ANBU. They only follow the orders of the Hokage and report to him/her unless requested by them to report elsewhere.

During time there, prisoners have no rights at all, but Rape is not allowed unless prisoner falls under Article 15. This organization exist outside of the law and have right to do what is needed by order of the Hokage. Even the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short is protected by this Article as long as they are following the Hokage's orders.

 **Article 27: Clan Birthright**

Anyone that is born into a clan has all rights of their clan. Denial of such rights are illegal and considered a violation of Articles of Village Charter. If evidence is found of such actions, the Fire Daimyo reserve the right to audit the Village and put each and every member of each Government Official past and present thru tail using the Government Court System until they are satisfied.

 **Article 28: Konohagakure Citizenship**

If person is born in Konohagakure, then they are a citizen of both the village as well the Land of Fire. If they are born in the Land of Fire, then they are citizen of Kumogakure. If born with one parent not a citizen and the other is, then that person has dual citizenship, but if applying to academy, must choose which one. If a shinobi from another village married a Konohagakure citizen, then they are granted dual citizenship.

If a person is arrested as a spy, then they must prove their citizenship and go thru T&I background check. The same if they have pass which is under Article 29.

Please note that if a person is not part of a clan and attends any of the academies, then they are under the control of the Civilian Council. The only people that are not under this control is if they are Genin or higher in rank, then they are placed under the control of the Shinobi Council as well the Hokage.

 **Article 29: Visitation Village Passes**

All people that comes into the village must sign in thru gate. Failure to do so, will result in them being arrested as a spy if caught. There are two types of passes though.

Gate Pass: This pass is only good from one day to two months. The gate guards assign them out to those that comes into the village and sign in.

Hokage Pass: This pass varies on limit. The Hokage issue this one on those that they are dealing with and can revoke the pass which give that person 12 yours to leave the village before being considered a trespasser.

 **Article 30: Applying for Citizenship**

If someone is applying for citizenship, then depending on person they will have to follow a certain set of criteria in order to get it.

Missing Ninja from another village of unknown ninja:

If the Hokage agrees, then the person must be placed on a one-month probation after passing a background check thru I&T. Afterward, if they want to join Shinobi forces, then during their probation they do D rank missions, but afterward they are allowed to join shinobi force and be considered a citizen of Konohagakure. Will be tested for rank placement.

If person is a unknown Ninja, then they will only have to background check. After passing a background check thru I&T, if they want to join Shinobi forces they are allowed to join shinobi force and be considered a citizen of Konohagakure. Will be tested for rank placement.

 **Civilian** : _Just a background check thru T &I_

 **Ninja** : _If thru marriage, then they can just request it. But there is no need since they are granted dual citizenship._

 **Article 31: Shinobi Forces Command Chain**

Any and all Shinobi Forces are under control of the Hokage. Any new force that is created, must be cleared by the Hokage. If an force is fond and its existence is not cleared by the Hokage, then the members of the force along with the person that commands it is considered a Traitor to both the Land of Fire and Konohagakure.

 **Article 32: Merchant Guild**

The Merchant Guild is a collection of Clan Representatives and business Representative that own and operate business as well produce merchandise in the village. They deal with trade within and outside of the village. Attending this meeting is the Elder Council. Anyone not in this guild is denied a business permit and cannot operate in the village. They could be invited to join the guild or the Hokage sponsor them into it is how someone joins it.

 **Article 33: Marriage Contracts**

Marriage contracts are protected by Article 22. This act however will provide the guidelines of such contracts no matter if one of the party is a Shinobi Clan member or not. Each contract must be signed by the parents or legal guardian of both parties that are involved and can take place before birth. No matter when such contract was signed, it must be honored or the price by the party that refused to honor it must pay the price that is stated in the contract.

The offended party can allow change in price if they deem desired outcome of such contract, but the offending party has no right what so ever. The offended party can demand the contract be carried out if there is stated person named in the contract and forgone the price being paid and must honored by decree of Fire Daimyo. No one can change contract and the stated person or persons in the contract are protected and falls under Article 10 if at least one clan is part of it as well Article 27.

 **Article 34: Taxes**

Taxes fall under two categories. They either military taxes or civilian taxes. These taxes are adding to sells, service, and trade within the village and must be paid. Failure to charge such taxes will cause the person to be brought to court for trail. If found guilty, then said person must pay what is due along with a 10 percent increase for each month not paid added to the cost and kept going until full amount is paid or jail time and all belongings taken by the Village Government.

Military taxes are taxes made by the Hokage and funds from such taxes are added to the military budget. They are added to cost after all other taxes are added to cost. They are adjusted by the Hokage and the Hokage only.

Civilian taxes are created by two sources and both sources must approve the tax. This type of tax is added to the gross amount of cost regardless if there are other taxes to be applied. This type of tax is created by both the Civilian Clan Council and Civilian Council. The funds of this tax goes to day to day operation of Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council, but that is only half of it. The other half goes to the village coffers for stipends and expansion of the village.

 **Article 35: Shinobi Forces**

There will only be types of shinobi forces in Konohagakure. They are the following along with duties.

Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short who is under Article 2 and Article 26 of village charter = Special Black operations of the village that is under the command of the village.

Main Shinobi Force = All academy graduates from rank of Genin on up.

Reserve Shinobi Force = Those that failed the three times to graduate and was allowed to go thru special training. The act as guards at gates or back up as well support during times of war.

Village Police Force = Those of the above three ranks looking for missions to stay close to home, but they area listed as Special Reserves just in case needed. This is under the command of Uchiha Clan.

See memorandum 10312003-01 for changes to this article.

 **Article 36: Modifications to Charter**

These Articles are not the Do all see all, Future Generations may see the need to rectify what we of the 1st Konoha Council deem right. The after-mentioned have all witnessed and agreed to said Articles.

In order to rectify the Charter, an memorandum must be made and passed thru Shinobi Council, Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council, Elder Council as well current Hokage before it could alter an Article to charter or add a new one. But the Fire Daimyo must also sign it along with all parties of government or it is considered illegal.

When it comes to removing seats from the council and using Article 20, there must be a memorandum passed. These memorandums of such nature must be signed by Hokage at time, Shinobi Council, Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council, Elder Council, and Current Fire Daimyo at the time, if not then it is deemed illegal. The Fire Daimyo will keep all records to singed memorandums since he has to travel to the village to sign them.

Memorandums are notions to change something are to add something the Charter as well sometimes to follow thru an Article. They will monthDayYear-Number of such motion which is how they will be filed when presented to the council.

 _ **Shijimi**_ _ **Obito**_ _-_ Current Fire Daimyo

 _ **Senju**_ _ **Hoshirama**_ _-_ 1st Hokage of Konoha

 _ **Senju**_ _ **Tobimaru**_ _-_ Head of the Senju Clan

 _Uzumaki D. Arashi-_ Uzukage Head of the Uzumaki Clan (Edding Tides Branch)

 _Sarutobi Sasuke-_ Head of the Sarutobi Clan

 _Uchiha Madara-_ Head of the Uchiha Clan

 **New Articles created by Memorandums**

None at the moment

 **Memorandums**

 **Memorandum 01011994-01**

It has come to the attention that the last Heir/Heiress of the Senju Clan cannot produce an heir. All DNA samples form male members are missing. Due to this, it has decided that Senju Clan seat on the council is to be removed with Hokage acting proxy for the clan. When Tsunade Senju dies, all clan holdings and property will fall under Article 20, but only on death.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-03**

Due to the death of Kushina Uzumaki along with her child, the Uzumaki Clan is now considered dead and extinct. All belongings and property falls under Article 20 if no proven heir is found in 17 years. In order to gain all this, that person must be tied to the main family of the clan.

In the meantime, all properties and accounts will fall under the control of the Civilian Council and Elder Council to do with what they see fit to do with it. All Jutsus will be locked away until deadline is passed.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-04**

Due to the death of Minato Namikaze without an heir, the Namikaze Clan has been stricken from record. All belongings and property now belongs to the council since there is no family or fellow clan members to claim these things. Minato Namikaze was the only person under the clan and did not fall under Article 21 since he had no bloodline.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10312003-01**

The Uchiha was wiped out by a single member that was power hungry. The authority of the police force falls under the control of the Shimura Clan along with the council vote until Sasuke Uchiha is at age to become Clan Heir under the guidelines stated in Article 5. The Authority of all things belonging to the clan is also under the control of the Shimura Clan until such time. The police authority though remains under control of the Shimura Clan for now on.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)


	2. Illegal anti-Naruto version

_This is the charter that will be in affect when Naruto first comes in. The earlier chapter will be Council bashing and getting rid of the illegal portions of the charter. Here it is. Now also note that this is the corrupted version of the Charter, for version one that is before this one is the uncorrupted one. Give me credit if you use this in your story._

 _(Note: Can you find the reason why some of this is illegal? This charter is one that written and changed based off the one that Acoustic Ghost (Author ID 8241120) poste in his story Purgatory (Story Id 12143739) chapter 6 which he gave me permission to use. I had decided that since the Naruto Manga started in August 1, 1997 then the year of that Naruto is born will be 1997 During age of Chakra or DC. Any time before the Sage of Six Paths will declared Before age of Chakra or BC. Here is my version of the Konoha Village Charter that I am using in this story.)_

 **Konoha Village Charter**

This is the charter for operation and laws between the many clans and civilians of the village of Konohagakure as well the Land of Fire Daimyo. This was written up and signed into effect on August 1, 1829 DC (During age of Chakra)

The Konoha village charter is a Doctrine, between The Senju Clan, Uchiha Clan, The Uzumaki Clan (Konoha Branch) Aburame Clan, Akamichi Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Hyuga Clan (Main and Branch), the minor clans, and civilians that have come to this gathering in order to not only profit from working together, but to become a family that can stand together in hard times. As Proposed politically made possible with Fire Daimyo by Uzumaki Arashi current Daimyo of the Land of Edding Tides, the Uzumaki clan head, and Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, the Village hidden in the Tides.

As between the clans and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire, the village is allowed to exist within the borders of the nation as a self-govern entity. The Uzumaki clan will share missions in the Land of Fire with Konohagakure for the first ten years in order to assist with start-up of village. This village in return for guaranteed services in times of war to the Land of Fire, it will not be taxed or governed by the Court of Land of Fire as well Daimyo as well any interference in training of Shinobi within the village as well practices, trade or operation of said village. All Civilians within the village will be allowed to govern themselves separate from other normal villages within the Land of Firer. The Daimyo can send funds and mission to the village, but in return the Hokage can control pricing and ranking of said missions.

These Articles bind the village together, but will also help guide the future of the village. In times of both Peace and War.

 **Article 1: Village**

The village will exist outside of authority of the Fire Daimyo Court control. As long as none of the articles of this charter is violated, then the Fire Daimyo will stay out of the affairs of Konohagakure. The Fire Daimyo will grant all contracts to the village, in return the Hokage, Shinobi Council, nor the Civilian Council along with the Elder Council is allowed to turn down any contract, but payment value and ranking of the mission will be under the control of the Hokage.

Due to the fact that this village will exist outside of the authority of the Fire Daimyo's control, the village will have a five-part government to control the village. The first position is the Hokage position. The second is Shinobi Council and the third is the Civilian Clan Council. The fourth is the Civilian Council, and the fifth part is the Elder Council.

The Fire Daimyo reserves the right to audit the village to be sure that no violations of the charter have taken place. The Fire Lord also reserve the right to request shinobi and kunoichi from village to become part of their personal guard, in return they will no longer answer to the village or clan chain of command until they leave the guard.

All meetings will be recorded and transcribed for future records and possible investigations. There are seals in place in the chambers to allow this to take place. Altering these records will be treason to both the village and Land of Fire.

 **Article 2: Hokage Position**

The Position of Protector and Leader will be named Hokage. The person that is in said position must be a Jonin rank in the Shinobi forces. Said person must think about the village before themselves.

In order to be contender for such position, he/she must be either selected by the Fire Daimyo, chosen by predecessor, or must have the majority of the Civilian Council vote along with Shinobi Council vote before considered for the position.

Then he/she must have the majority of the Jonin votes before taking station of the council. But the current Fire Daimyo must sign off on it as well. They cannot be acting Clan Head, if so then they must choose a replacement for Hokage must think for the better of village, not Clan.

The Hokage can be removed from position if a majority vote from the Shinobi Council and Civilian Council is passed along with support of Fire Daimyo. But reason must be valid and proven in Government Court. See Article 8 for details.

The Position of Hokage is Absolute in the command chain of Shinobi. ANBU only answers to him/her, if not then that is an act of treason if proven. The Hokage may declare Marshal Law during times of War or possible security issue times, which will temporally disband the Civilian Council while only the Shinobi Council and Civilian Clan Council remain active. The Hokage reserves the right to select their Successor with no interference from any portion of government, but that person still has to make requirements to become Hokage as stated in this Article.

The Hokage can charge any member of any council position with a crime, but will have to prove it in Government Court. During which time, the accused will step down and the Hokage will appoint a temp representative or allow whatever council that it took place to do it.

The Hokage may at any time end any meeting or demand no meetings of the councils, but must have a valid reason for it. The Hokage can promote anyone to any rank if he/she sees fit. But they must have a valid reason for said promotion. They can also demote anyone as well but only after a Shinobi Court hearing.

Now, if person that became Hokage was not a member of a clan, then this status of post will automatically allow their family to become a clan. Then the Hokage will fall under Article 21.

See changes to this article thru Memorandum 10111997-01

 **Article 3: Shinobi Council**

The first part of the council is the Council of Shinobi or Shinobi Council they will sometimes be referred to as will help guide all Shinobi related affairs that the Hokage cannot. The positions of this council will be filled by Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans or their selected proxies chosen by Clan Head/Heirs if no Head.

If said Shinobi clan has no one chosen for position for clan in meetings for fourteen years since the death of last one, or foundation of clan into the village, then said seat is lost and the clan will not have representation in the council. In order for Heir or Heiress to select a proxy, then they must be at least 12 years old of age since they have to be at least 17 years old to take up position.

 **Article 4: Shinobi Clan Status**

Anyone can claim that their clan is a shinobi clan. The Clan Heir/Heiress must be a fifth generation shinobi before they are granted to Shinobi Clan status. If after gaining status they no longer have a shinobi Heir/Heiress, then they have three generations for one to be produced or the will be given Civilian Clan status.

 **Article 5: Clan heads and Heir/Heiress of Clans**

This is usually a matter to the clan and their inner laws. But there is one thing, if someone is adopted into clan and their adoptive parent is a clan head, then they will be granted status of Clan Heir or Heiress unless there is some law within the clan that denies them that right. This also ties into Article 10. In order to become Clan Head, person must be of Jonin Rank.

 **Article 6: Civilian Clan Council**

The second part of the council is the Civilian Clan Council. They only have say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent or the Elder Council determined that they should be in the meetings. Due to Memorandum 10111997-01, the Civilian Council will for now own be in all Shinobi Related matters and Council. Article 7 is amended due to this.

The positions of this council will be filled by Clan Heads of the Shinobi Clans or their selected proxies chosen by Clan Head/Heirs if no Head. If said Civilian Clan has no one chosen for position for clan in meetings for fourteen years since the death of last one, or foundation of clan into the village, then said seat is lost and the clan will not have representation in the council.

In order for Heir or Heiress to select a proxy, then they must be at least 12 years old of age since they have to be at least 17 years old to take up position.

 **Article 7: Civilian Council**

The Civilian Council only has say in Civilian matters. They may be allowed into Shinobi meetings, but only if there is a risk to the civilians they represent or the Elder Council determined that they should be in the meetings. Due to Memorandum 10111997-01, the Civilian Council will for now own be in all Shinobi Related matters and Council. Article 7 is amended due to this.

Each Civilian position must be elected by who they represent. The follower are the said positions:

 **Utility or Service Representatives** = A representative of each utility and services of the village. They must be elected by both Shinobi and citizens of the village every four years for position. They are the following:

 _ **Representative of Waste & Sewage**_

 _ **Representative of Water**_

 _ **Representative of Taxation**_

 _ **Representative of Law Enforcement**_

 _ **Representative of Energy (Power and Light)**_

 _ **Representative of Hospitals & Health**_

 _ **Representative of Business Permits**_

 _ **Representative of Planning and Development**_

 _ **Representative of Copyright**_

 _ **Representative of Civilian Legal System**_ = A person that is elected by the Civilian Clan Council as well the Civilian Council to make sure that Civilian Law is in enforced and dealt with for four years.

 _ **District Representative**_ = A person that is elected from an district that is a area of a 100 squared yards every four years by fellow citizens that live in that district along with said representative.

 _ **Merchant Guild Representative**_ = A person that is elected by their fellow members of the Merchant Guild.

 _ **Representative of Civilian Education**_ = A person that is elected every 4 years into position by Civilian Council.

 _ **Representative of Retired Shinobi**_ = A person that is elected every 4 years by the entire Shinobi force as well current retired shinobis.

That is fourteen total in the Civilian Council in the matter of seats. Due to this, there is one more which is the _**Council Governor**_ as a vote tied breaker.

 _ **Council Governor**_ = Is a person that is elected by the Civilians of the village and must have been a Civilian Council member at least once before being elected. They serve for four years and cannot have another position in either council.

 **Article 8: Court Systems**

There are different court systems that exist and each one is different and have a reason to exist. They are the following and who it is in control of it.

 **Shinobi Court system** = This court is actually a court martial system. The Hokage is acting judge with a panel of 12 Shinobi Council members acting as Jurors. Any Shinobi Core valuation is handled here. The Accused will have a defender either appointed by the Hokage and by themselves as the Hokage will appoint the Prosecutor. Copy of all rulings will be given to Fire Daimyo in order to be sure that the trail was fair, if not then the Fire Daimyo can do a retrial at the Capital or village with a selected representative from the Daimyo Court to act as judge.

 **Civilian Court System** = This is the same setup as the Shinobi Court system, but the judge and lawyers must be certified by the Representative of Civilian Legal System. The Prosecutors and judges are elected into their position by both the Civilian Clans and Civilians of the village. The jurors will be six members of the Civilian Council members and six none civilian clan members.

 **Village Court System** = This is the same setup as Civilian Court system, but only comes in play when the civilian population accuses a Shinobi for a crime or a Shinobi accuses a civilian of a crime. The judge is a panel of the Hokage, member of the Civilian Clan Council and member of Shinobi Council. The jury is 4 Civilian Clan Council members, 4 Shinobi Council Members, and 4 none civilian clan members. The defense will be a attorney from the Shinobi system working with an attorney of the Civilian system. The Prosecutors will the same as defense.

 **Government Court System** = This is like the village Court system, but is used for any members of any part of the government that is accused of a crime or being forced to removed form position of power. The judge of this system is a panel of three members of the Fire Daimyo court with a prosecutor as well. The accused will be given an attorney based on their classification.

 **Article 9: Harming one another**

Any issue of harm between clan member of two different clans must be dealt with appointed court. However, it is stated that Shinobi and Kunoichi may not harm a civilian, however if attacked or threatened they have the right to respond with force.

 **Article 10: Clan Affairs**

Clan affairs are separate from Civilian and Shinobi affairs. As such the Hokage and Councils may not interfere. However, should anything in clan affairs pose a threat to the Village and/or a Clan member that is working as a member of the Shinobi forces, then the Hokage and Shinobi council have the right to act.

If Clan wants to pass a new rule in their clan, they are to get clearance from Hokage, but any rule or law of the clan that was on the books at the time petition of joining the village cannot be altered by Hokage, unless the clan failed to show the law/rule to the Hokage at time of petition. This is why all rules and laws of clan must be given to Hokage at time of petition to join village. Also see Article 5.

 **Article 11: Elder Council**

There cannot be no more than three members. They will set in meetings among the Merchant Guild meetings, Civilian Clan Council Meetings and Civilian Council Members. They will be advisory board for Hokage during Shinobi Clan meetings. Unless the Hokage left someone in charge (Article 12) when out of village or indisposed, they will also act as temp Hokage until an replacement has been decided.

In order to have this position, they must have been Jonin in rank and retired from the Shinobi Core. You cannot have any other position at all nor can you have a Clan Head status as well. There cannot be more than three nor any less. They are chosen by the Hokage and authorized by the Fire Daimyo.

They will keep position until they retired or found guilty in Government Court of not doing their job or violating the Village Charter. The oldest one though will be forced to retired if Hokage retired and with backing of Fire Daimyo and request of New Hokage to take position.

 **Article 12: Temporary Hokage**

If Hokage become unable to perform his/her duties and left someone in charge, then that person will act as Hokage until a new one is selected in accordance to Article 1. If a successor was not chosen, then that person will become a successor.

 **Article 13: Rank Restrictions**

All Shinobi are to answer and those that are above them. They cannot disobey an order unless they want to be court martial. However, no member of the Konoha Shinobi Ranks may use his or her rank to obtain pleasure, protection, or personal gain. See Article 14.

 **Article 14: Rape**

Rape is defined as if a person forces other person to have sex and they are not married. The crime is listed as treason, but if Article 16 is in play then it is not rape. This goes for other villages as well, for it is spoils of war. However regardless counseling will be paid for by the village for victims unless they are the prisoner of Konohagakure.

However, rape by a fellow member of the village is a different matter. In this case, is considered treason. If the person that did such act is a member of council or a Clan Head, Heir, or Heiress of clan, then the they will be tried for treason and the following will take place.

They will lose position. If part of a clan, then they will lose their position of their clan and for one time only the Clan must banish said person and an replacement will be selected for said person as they face the punishment for treason. Failure to do so will have entire clan marked as traitors and authorization to wipe them out will be granted. Victim or Clan Head reserve the right to be executioner of violator.

Any child from such act is born, then one of the following will take place:

The child will be given over to the victim to raise as part of their clan regardless of bloodline and abilities that the child might have if victim wants. Then a copy of all information and jutsu along with clan secrets about such things from violator's clan will be given to victim clan in order to train child as a member of their clan. The Value of two S rank missions will be paid to victim from said violator's clan and if member of.

The victim can demand the abortion said child and receive the payment of four S Rank missions.

If Victim does not want child, then payment of four S rank missions. Child then will be given to violator's clan if child is not aborted.

If victim is female, she will gain an extra payment of two S rank missions from violator's clan. If an act was committed by a someone that is not part of clan, then the village will take care of payment. If victim is a civilian and child gain blood line, then victim may ask for Article 17.

 **Article 15: Breeding Program**

Any one that is a spy of Prisoner of War and is captured and has a bloodline or ability that could be passed down children, then the following will take place. Males will have their DNA collected once a day by I&T while person is drugged. The DNA will be deal with Article 18 guidelines. Females will not be touched. But if war is over and still in custody, then they will fall under Article 16 of Charter. If there is no war going on and person is a spy that is captured and there is not talks going on about said person, then that person will fall under Article 16.

 **Article 16: Sex Slaves**

If anyone falls into Article 15, and it is not known knowledge of said person being held by I&T department, then that person will be slapped with loyalty seals and movement restriction seals. They will also have Anti movement seals as well placed on them in order to force them to remain still so proper medication will be applied along with making sure that they do not resist rape. The only right they have is medical treatment and food.

All Shinobi or Kunoichi of the village that are used will be paid one S Rank mission per child that they parented with said slave. They will be chosen by Elder Council, but must fall not be a member of a clan unless arrangements were made with Clan. Once again candidates for this will have to meet Article 18 guidelines.

Kunoichis that take part with be given a choice to keep child, if do so they must to apply for Article 17, but will receive payment for a A ranked mission and Male will be their Sex Slave under their control, but only if successful birth of child. If they do not keep child, then they will gain another S rank mission payment.

Shinobis, if they successful impregnate female sex slave, then they receive payment and move on. They can though not take payment and end up with ownership of female sex slave, but must apply for Article 17.

Regardless, beating of sex slave is prohibited. They must be treated with equal treatment in terms of medical and health wise. They cannot claim rape if their master forced sex, but anyone else then master has the right to press charges. Once a week, the Elder Council with selected medical staff will check on sex slave to be sure that they are treated well, failure to do so will end up with slave taken away and permanently banded from being able to apply for Article 15 or 18.

 **Article 17: Clan Creation Act**

Shinobi/Kunoichi with Unique Skills, abilities or Jutsu may petition the Hokage, Elders, Or Clan Council to form a clan. A clan or the Hokage my bring the family or person into the council chambers for evaluation. At least one person must be at least 13 years old to file said partition for Clan Creation. In order to do so one of the following criteria for Jutsu/Abilities and one for the Council must be met. The only exception if they partake in Article 15 or Article 18 then they will be given right to create a clan.

 **Jutsu/Abilities criteria** :

… _The Ability in question must be able to be taught or passed through Blood family. It must have at least have a 50 percent of happening._

… _The Jutsu/Ability must have at least 3 basic variants and Jutsu._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan and given written permission from Clean head to create leave and create a new clan._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan that existed in another village and passed I &T back ground Check and one-month probation._

 **Council criteria** :

… _During evaluation, three Shinobi clans must agree._

… _The Hokage and Elders agree to allow the clan into the shinobi forces superseding the Clan Council._

… _The Fire Daimyo has accepted the person or persons and request said person to have the right to create clan in the village._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan and given written permission from Clean head to create leave and create a new clan._

… _Once was a branch of an known Clan that existed in another village and passed I &T back ground Check and one-month probation._

Once all these Criteria have been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to Create a new Clan. Land and a temporary compound will be given to clan as well a stipend for the first five years to start them off along with a seat on the council.

 **Article 18: Artificial Insemination Act**

All males will give DNA samples all kinds to the Hospital during their checkups that take place once a month or when they visit. All samples will be locked away and under the control of the Hokage. If a clan is endangered or been wiped out, then the following will take place. The same with DNA samples under article 15. Any with bloodlines will be listed as future use for Artificial Insemination by Hokage.

 **Requirements** : _Kunoichi or Shinobi must take test to see if they have a 55 percent chance or higher of parenting a child with said sample and child having DNA. Those that meet this will be slated for Article 15 and Article 21. Kunoichis will be slated for Article 15 and Article 21 unless they chose to bring back an extinct clan._

 _This is for potential wives, husbands and Article 15 and 21 matters. But this is not all, for this is also for the main reason of this act._

 **Main Reason** : _If there is DNA of a clan that is no longer around, then the Hokage reserves the right to ask an suitable Kunoichi to mother a child thru Artificial Insemination. The will be paid two S rank missions for doing it if they do not want to keep child, then child will be put into care of a selected person of the Hokage. If they want to keep child, then they will gain all rights and prosperity of clan if clan was part of village and Kunoichi will leave their clan if part of one and take that clan's name. They then have the right to request it again until they have a total of 5 or more children. Said Children then will be placed under Article 20 and 21. The Kunoichi will be considered Clan head regardless of clan laws and rules until oldest child is able to take position._

 **Article 19: Clan Joining Act**

If anyone is part of a clan that exist outside of the village, then they can petition the village to join. They must meet the following Criteria based on clan.

 **Shinobi Clan** :

 _Must have majority of votes of the Shinobi Council._

 _Hokage must sign off on it_

 _The Elder Council must sign off on it_

 _Requirements of Article 17 must be meet_

 _Or_

 _Fire Daimyo letter and backing to join the village granted before arriving at village._

 **Civilian Clan** :

 _Must have majority of votes of the Civilian Clan and Civilian Council combined._

 _Hokage must sign off on it_

 _The Elder Council must sign off on it_

 _Or_

 _Fire Daimyo letter and backing to join the village granted before arriving at village._

Once all these Criteria for the clan has been met then the Family in question will then be allowed to Create a new Clan. Land and a temporary compound will be given to clan as well a stipend for the first five years to start them off along with a seat on the council.

 **Article 20: Dying Out Clan**

Any clan that is found in the village that is on the verge of dying out will be put into the CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan [see Article 21]) to keep the clan alive and well, until such a time that they are back to suitable fighting power. However in the event that a Clan has died out before the CRP can be satisfied by village standards, then all techniques, property, artifacts, and wealth will be merged into the Village's own.

 **Article 21: The CRP, CRA, or HPA Act.**

The CRP (Clan Resurrection Plan), CRA (Clan Restoration Act), or HPA (Heritage Protection Act) will be put into place in the event that A clan has been cut to 10 members or less. Regardless of sex, each member of the clan will be removed from teams and forced to do nothing but D rank missions, but for the pay of C rank mission. In this event the following will take place. _Parenting age under this Article is 13 years of Age._

Male Members of a clan guidelines: (Suggested but not law unless person it is placed under it wants it.)

 _Male members of the Clan will be allowed to take as many wives as needed (3-16 depending on the decline of the clan.) All would have to meet Article 18 guidelines. If said male or males do not have required wives by the age of 17 years old, then the Elder Council along with Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council will select and arrange marriage as long each candidate meets Artile 18 guidelines._

 _Should there be less then 2 males in then clan then males will be pulled from active duty until they have at least 3 children and at least 1 of them male. They will not be able to perform anything above D rank said male child is old enough to reproduce and enter into the shinobi forces._

Female Members of a clan guidelines: (Suggested but not law unless person it is placed under it wants it.)

 _Should there be only female members of a clan, they will be taken into protective Custody to breed with Suitable males of the Councils Choice (Should the female not already have a male in mind), but all should meet with Article 18 guidelines. Female or Females can apply for Article 18, but without the pay._

 _A female should have at least 5 children that will be under their care and one a male then female if Shinobi will be allowed to go into service. Should the female give birth to nothing but females the Program will continue until a male heir is born into the clan. During this time, the village with provide a weekly stipend for each child along with female until such time as the oldest child has had offspring of their own and may aid in the reproduction of the clan and shinobi affairs._

 _The Hokage will oversee that the Clan is flourishing, before the clan is allowed into active Duty._

The Hokage reserves the right to alter and change this Article as they see fit. The only time that any of this will not work if testing showed that it is too late to save clan. Regardless, a person on this can do other missions if Hokage needs them to be, but it is preferred that they remain in village.

 **Article 22: Created or Clan Jutsus, weapons**

Neither can the Position of Hokage or any of the Councils can force a clan, family, or Person to give up techniques that were created by said person. If the person willingly gives it/them up they are considered the 'keeper' of said techniques at which point they have say so over who learns said techniques until their death.

 **Article 23: Ninja Academy**

A ninja Academy will be established for any and all persons who wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha. The only exception to this is when the Hokage finds someone worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

See memorandum 10111997-02 for this article is no longer valid.

 **Article 24: Civilian Academy**

The Representative of Civilian Education is in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

See memorandum 10111997-02 for this article is no longer valid.

 **Article 25: None Konohagakure Criminals**

In the event that a Person, be they a fleeing noble, a person with a bloodline, or even a wanted Criminal that has been given a pardon; if they have the Protection of a clan. If any Clan of Konoha protects a criminal, then that clan is responsible for any and all actions that individual does.

 **Article 26: I &T or T&I**

This is Interrogation & Torture or Torture & Interrogation Department. All prisoners of war or spys end up here to be investigated. They also handle all background checks of the village is considered an elite part of ANBU. They only follow the orders of the Hokage and report to him/her unless requested by them to report elsewhere.

During time there, prisoners have no rights at all, but Rape is not allowed unless prisoner falls under Article 15. This organization exist outside of the law and have right to do what is needed by order of the Hokage. Even the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short is protected by this Article as long as they are following the Hokage's orders.

 **Article 27: Clan Birthright**

Anyone that is born into a clan has all rights of their clan. Denial of such rights are illegal and considered a violation of Articles of Village Charter. If evidence is found of such actions, the Fire Daimyo reserve the right to audit the Village and put each and every member of each Government Official past and present thru tail using the Government Court System until they are satisfied.

 **Article 28: Konohagakure Citizenship**

If person is born in Konohagakure, then they are a citizen of both the village as well the Land of Fire. If they are born in the Land of Fire, then they are citizen of Kumogakure. If born with one parent not a citizen and the other is, then that person has dual citizenship, but if applying to academy, must choose which one. If a shinobi from another village married a Konohagakure citizen, then they are granted dual citizenship.

If a person is arrested as a spy, then they must prove their citizenship and go thru T&I background check. The same if they have pass which is under Article 29.

Please note that if a person is not part of a clan and attends any of the academies, then they are under the control of the Civilian Council. The only people that are not under this control is if they are Genin or higher in rank, then they are placed under the control of the Shinobi Council as well the Hokage.

 **Article 29: Visitation Village Passes**

All people that comes into the village must sign in thru gate. Failure to do so, will result in them being arrested as a spy if caught. There are two types of passes though.

Gate Pass: This pass is only good from one day to two months. The gate guards assign them out to those that comes into the village and sign in.

Hokage Pass: This pass varies on limit. The Hokage issue this one on those that they are dealing with and can revoke the pass which give that person 12 yours to leave the village before being considered a trespasser.

 **Article 30: Applying for Citizenship**

If someone is applying for citizenship, then depending on person they will have to follow a certain set of criteria in order to get it.

Missing Ninja from another village of unknown ninja:

If the Hokage agrees, then the person must be placed on a one-month probation after passing a background check thru I&T. Afterward, if they want to join Shinobi forces, then during their probation they do D rank missions, but afterward they are allowed to join shinobi force and be considered a citizen of Konohagakure. Will be tested for rank placement.

If person is a unknown Ninja, then they will only have to background check. After passing a background check thru I&T, if they want to join Shinobi forces they are allowed to join shinobi force and be considered a citizen of Konohagakure. Will be tested for rank placement.

 **Civilian** : _Just a background check thru T &I_

 **Ninja** : _If thru marriage, then they can just request it. But there is no need since they are granted dual citizenship._

 **Article 31: Shinobi Forces Command Chain**

Any and all Shinobi Forces are under control of the Hokage. Any new force that is created, must be cleared by the Hokage. If an force is fond and its existence is not cleared by the Hokage, then the members of the force along with the person that commands it is considered a Traitor to both the Land of Fire and Konohagakure.

See memorandum 10302004-210000 for changes.

 **Article 32: Merchant Guild**

The Merchant Guild is a collection of Clan Representatives and business Representative that own and operate business as well produce merchandise in the village. They deal with trade within and outside of the village. Attending this meeting is the Elder Council. Anyone not in this guild is denied a business permit and cannot operate in the village. They could be invited to join the guild or the Hokage sponsor them into it is how someone joins it.

 **Article 33: Marriage Contracts**

Marriage contracts are protected by Article 22. This act however will provide the guidelines of such contracts no matter if one of the party is a Shinobi Clan member or not. Each contract must be signed by the parents or legal guardian of both parties that are involved and can take place before birth. No matter when such contract was signed, it must be honored or the price by the party that refused to honor it must pay the price that is stated in the contract.

The offended party can allow change in price if they deem desired outcome of such contract, but the offending party has no right what so ever. The offended party can demand the contract be carried out if there is stated person named in the contract and forgone the price being paid and must honored by decree of Fire Daimyo. No one can change contract and the stated person or persons in the contract are protected and falls under Article 10 if at least one clan is part of it as well Article 27.

 **Article 34: Taxes**

Taxes fall under two categories. They either military taxes or civilian taxes. These taxes are adding to sells, service, and trade within the village and must be paid. Failure to charge such taxes will cause the person to be brought to court for trail. If found guilty, then said person must pay what is due along with a 10 percent increase for each month not paid added to the cost and kept going until full amount is paid or jail time and all belongings taken by the Village Government.

Military taxes are taxes made by the Hokage and funds from such taxes are added to the military budget. They are added to cost after all other taxes are added to cost. They are adjusted by the Hokage and the Hokage only.

Civilian taxes are created by two sources and both sources must approve the tax. This type of tax is added to the gross amount of cost regardless if there are other taxes to be applied. This type of tax is created by both the Civilian Clan Council and Civilian Council. The funds of this tax goes to day to day operation of Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council, but that is only half of it. The other half goes to the village coffers for stipends and expansion of the village.

 **Article 35: Shinobi Forces**

There will only be types of shinobi forces in Konohagakure. They are the following along with duties.

Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or ANBU for short who is under Article 2 and Article 26 of village charter = Special Black operations of the village that is under the command of the village.

Main Shinobi Force = All academy graduates from rank of Genin on up.

Reserve Shinobi Force = Those that failed the three times to graduate and was allowed to go thru special training. The act as guards at gates or back up as well support during times of war.

Village Police Force = Those of the above three ranks looking for missions to stay close to home, but they area listed as Special Reserves just in case needed. This is under the command of Uchiha Clan.

See memorandum 10312003-01 for changes to this article.

 **Article 36: Modifications to Charter**

These Articles are not the Do all see all, Future Generations may see the need to rectify what we of the 1st Konoha Council deem right. The after-mentioned have all witnessed and agreed to said Articles.

In order to rectify the Charter, an memorandum must be made and passed thru Shinobi Council, Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council, Elder Council as well current Hokage before it could alter an Article to charter or add a new one. But the Fire Daimyo must also sign it along with all parties of government or it is considered illegal.

When it comes to removing seats from the council and using Article 20, there must be a memorandum passed. These memorandums of such nature must be signed by Hokage at time, Shinobi Council, Civilian Clan Council, Civilian Council, Elder Council, and Current Fire Daimyo at the time, if not then it is deemed illegal. The Fire Daimyo will keep all records to singed memorandums since he has to travel to the village to sign them.

Memorandums are notions to change something are to add something the Charter as well sometimes to follow thru an Article. They will monthDayYear-Number of such motion which is how they will be filed when presented to the council.

See memorandum 10111997-01 for changes to this Article.

 _ **Shijimi**_ _ **Obito**_ _-_ Current Fire Daimyo

 _ **Senju**_ _ **Hoshirama**_ _-_ 1st Hokage of Konoha

 _ **Senju**_ _ **Tobimaru**_ _-_ Head of the Senju Clan

 _Uzumaki D. Arashi-_ Uzukage Head of the Uzumaki Clan (Edding Tides Branch)

 _Sarutobi Sasuke-_ Head of the Sarutobi Clan

 _Uchiha Madara-_ Head of the Uchiha Clan

 **New Articles created by Memorandums**

 **Article 37 New Ninja and Civilian Academy(Created by Memorandum 10111997-02)**

Article 23 and 24 are no longer valid so a new Article 37 was created to replace it. Now, due attack of nine tails fox, the civilian academy is no longer in existence. A new Article was created. Here, both the Ninja Academy and Civilian Academy will be merged. Civilian subjects will be taught along with ninja subjects. All students that wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the ninja aspects of the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha after approval each year of standard from Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council after it was cleared by the Representative of Civilian education.

The Hokage can move someone up to Genin rank if he/she finds some worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

The Representative of Civilian Education is also in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian aspects of the Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

 **Article 38: The Demon Article (Created by Memorandum 11051997-01)**

Any one that is classified as a demon by a memorandum that is signed by the Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council will be under control of this article. They will not have the protection of Article 4, Article 9, Article 10, Article 21, Article 22, Article 27 (even with proof or evidence), or Article 33. They cannot be partaking in Article 15, unless they are born into this article and it was their great, great, great, grandparent that was placed into this Article and only mated with humans. Even if female, Article 14 protects the demon.

 **Marriage** : _They are not allowed to get married at all. Anyone that desires to mate or be with such creature will be considered as a demon whore and will fall under this Article as well. If person that that wants to be with such creature, then they are no longer protected by Article 14._

 **Demon** **Hunts** : _They will be hunted at least once a month. If the survive, then they are a citizen of the village until next hunt time. Each hunt cannot take place under the Hokage's watch nor can take place any less than thirty days since the last one._

 **Care** : _Hospitals and doctors reserve the right to deny medical treatment to the demon. If child, then they are under the care and guidance of the Civilian Orphanage until they turn five years old, then at time will be kicked out onto the streets which means Demon Hunt time. Until then, the demon cannot be harmed._

 **Beatings** : _As long as the Hokage does not find out, any Shinobi and civilian can beat the Demon to near death without any issues from the law. If Hokage finds out, then person or persons will be fined 3,424 Ryo each and then allowed freedom. Funds will go to court cost and village coffers._

 **Education** : _If Demon makes it to the door of the Academy, then they are allowed into class. If they manage to graduate, then good for them. If they graduated as a Genin, then they will not be allowed to move up above that rank. The Jonin of the team is not allowed to train them anywhere above what is needed for their station which is under control of the Elder Council. They are nothing but a weapon for the good of the village._

 **Demon** **Tax** : _Anything that is sold to the demon will have a Demon tax added to it. This tax will be placed after all other taxes stated in Article 34. This tax is a fifty percent increase to total purchase. The Merchant that collects the tax gets to keep 20 percent of it for collecting it. 10 percent of it goes to Civilian Council while another 10 percent goes to Civilian Clan Council. The rest goes to the Elder Council Members._

 **Service** : _Anyone can deny the demon the right to purchase goods at their store._

 **Article 39 The Clan Leaving Article (Created by Memorandum 10252004-01)**

Once a clan is part of the village, then they are part of the village forever. Any attempt to leave the village after five minutes of joining the village will result in them being charged with treason. Orders to wipe them out will be issued. Anyone survivors will be placed under Article 15 and Article 16.

 **Memorandums**

 **Memorandum 01011994-01**

It has come to the attention that the last Heir/Heiress of the Senju Clan cannot produce an heir. All DNA samples form male members are missing. Due to this, it has decided that Senju Clan seat on the council is to be removed with Hokage acting proxy for the clan. When Tsunade Senju dies, all clan holdings and property will fall under Article 20, but only on death. This also means that she cannot adopt a child at all.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-01**

Due to failure of protection from the nine attack, the Civilian Council will for now own be in all Shinobi Related matters and Council. Article 7 is amended due to this. All civilian representatives will be allowed to all Shinobi or Civilian Clan Council meetings for now on as well. As a matter of fact, instead of having separate meetings, Shinobi and Civilian Clan Councils will meet with Civilian Council regardless of the matter along with the Elder Council and Hokage. There must be one meeting once a week regardless of the Hokage states no matter what is stated in Article 2.

The Hokage's decision can be overruled by vote in such meeting regardless what is stated in Article 2. The Hokage does not have the authority to hold a meeting without the entire government of the village in the chamber. Doing so will cause the process of impeachment of office.

As a matter of fact, said meetings can take place without the Hokage being present, but the Hokage must follow all laws and decisions of the Entire village Government. Any memorandum from this day onward or before does not require the Hokage's signature or Fire Daimyo's signature to become law. The Elder Council may decide what updates to charter needs to be sent to the Hokage as they see fit.

 _ **Shijimi**_ _ **Hotaka**_ _-_ Current Fire Daimyo at the time (Faked or forged)

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **M** **emorandum 10111997-02 (Creates Article 37)**

Article 23 and 24 are no longer valid so a new Article 37 was created to replace it. Now, due attack of nine tails fox, the civilian academy is no longer in existence. A new Article was created. Here, both the Ninja Academy and Civilian Academy will be merged. Civilian subjects will be taught along with ninja subjects. All students that wish to enter into service for the village. The Jonin (that will be) over seeing the ninja aspects of the Academy sets the standards for passing from Academy Student to Genin of Konoha after approval each year of standard from Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council after it was cleared by the Representative of Civilian education.

The Hokage can move someone up to Genin rank if he/she finds some worthy to become an Genin and test them and they passed regardless.

In order for someone to enter into the academy, they must be a citizen of Konohagakure. If not, then they will be arrested as a spy until matter is cleared up by the Hokage. Now, if person was in process of having citizenship done, then they cannot be touched. This is also goes the same for anyone sponsored by the Hokage to entered into the academy.

The Representative of Civilian Education is also in control of operation of the guidelines of the Civilian aspects of the Academy. They also make the rules and fees along with control of material used in the classroom as well control over who graduated.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-03**

Due to the death of Kushina Uzumaki along with her child, the Uzumaki Clan is now considered dead and extinct. All belongings and property falls under Article 20 if no proven heir is found in 17 years. In order to gain all this, that person must be tied to the main family of the clan.

In the meantime, all properties and accounts will fall under the control of the Civilian Council and Elder Council to do with what they see fit to do with it. All Jutsus will be locked away until deadline is passed.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

Civilian Clan Council members signatures

 **Memorandum 10111997-04**

Due to the death of Minato Namikaze without an heir, the Namikaze Clan has been stricken from record. All belongings and property now belongs to the council since there is no family or fellow clan members to claim these things. Minato Namikaze was the only person under the clan and did not fall under Article 21 since he had no bloodline.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 11051997-01 (Creates Article 38)**

 **The Demon Article**

Any one that is classified as a demon by a memorandum that is signed by the Elder Council, Civilian Clan Council, and Civilian Council will be under control of this article. They will not have the protection of Article 4, Article 9, Article 10, Article 21, Article 22, Article 27 (even with proof or evidence), or Article 33. They cannot be partaking in Article 15, unless they are born into this article and it was their great, great, great, grandparent that was placed into this Article and only mated with humans. Even if female, Article 14 protects the demon.

 **Marriage** : _They are not allowed to get married at all. Anyone that desires to mate or be with such creature will be considered as a demon whore and will fall under this Article as well. If person that that wants to be with such creature, then they are no longer protected by Article 14._

 **Demon** **Hunts** : _They will be hunted at least once a month. If the survive, then they are a citizen of the village until next hunt time. Each hunt cannot take place under the Hokage's watch nor can take place any less than thirty days since the last one._

 **Care** : _Hospitals and doctors reserve the right to deny medical treatment to the demon. If child, then they are under the care and guidance of the Civilian Orphanage until they turn five years old, then at time will be kicked out onto the streets which means Demon Hunt time. Until then, the demon cannot be harmed._

 **Beatings** : _As long as the Hokage does not find out, any Shinobi and civilian can beat the Demon to near death without any issues from the law. If Hokage finds out, then person or persons will be fined 3,424 Ryo each and then allowed freedom. Funds will go to court cost and village coffers._

 **Education** : _If Demon makes it to the door of the Academy, then they are allowed into class. If they manage to graduate, then good for them. If they graduated as a Genin, then they will not be allowed to move up above that rank. The Jonin of the team is not allowed to train them anywhere above what is needed for their station which is under control of the Elder Council. They are nothing but a weapon for the good of the village._

 **Demon** **Tax** : _Anything that is sold to the demon will have a Demon tax added to it. This tax will be placed after all other taxes stated in Article 34. This tax is a fifty percent increase to total purchase. The Merchant that collects the tax gets to keep 20 percent of it for collecting it. 10 percent of it goes to Civilian Council while another 10 percent goes to Civilian Clan Council. The rest goes to the Elder Council Members._

 **Service** : _Anyone can deny the demon the right to purchase goods at their store._

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 11051997-02**

It has been decided on the following things concerning the child known as Naruto Uzumaki. One, he is not a child but a demon. It has been determined despite what was stated in reports saying the Nine Tails Fox was sealing into the child that the child is actual the nine tailed fox turned into human form. There for Naruto Uzumaki is not human, but a demon. Therefore, he falls under Article 38 of the village Charter. However, his status cannot be known to any one that is under the rank of Chunin in the Shinobi Forces nor can be known to anyone under the age of 17 in the civilian departments. Talking about his status is against the Law.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10312003-01**

The Uchiha was wiped out by a single member that was power hungry. The authority of the police force falls under the control of the Shimura Clan along with the council vote until Sasuke Uchiha is at age to become Clan Heir under the guidelines stated in Article 5. The Authority of all things belonging to the clan is also under the control of the Shimura Clan until such time. The police authority though remains under control of the Shimura Clan for now on.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10252004-01 (Creates Article 39)**

 **The Clan Leaving Article**

Once a clan is part of the village, then they are part of the village forever. Any attempt to leave the village after five minutes of joining the village will result in them being charged with treason. Orders to wipe them out will be issued. Anyone survivors will be placed under Article 15 and Article 16.

 _ **Utatane**_ _ **Koharu**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado**_ _ **Homura**_ _-_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura**_ _ **Danzo**_ _-_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)

 **Memorandum 10302004-210000**

The Command Chain despite any Article listed in the Charter is the follow. Hokage than the Elder Council. The Elder Council reserve the right to counter command any order given by the Hokage. This for ANBU and the Shinobi Forces.

 _ **Utatane Koharu-**_ Elder Council member

 _ **Mitokado Homura-**_ Elder Council member

 _ **Shimura Danzo-**_ Elder Council member

Civilian Clan Council members signatures.

Civilian Council members signatures

Shinobi Council members signatures (Too tired and under Genjutsu)


	3. Proof

Please note, this is actauly Shadow-Realm-Productions. This is proof that ShadowImageComics is dead and I have the rights and access to his stories. For those that attacked me on rewritting his stories and almost caused me to be banned and scrapping the stories, I thought that I place this in the stories.

Also, within the next three months, I will start the rewrite of the other stories as well once I get all the notes in order that I was given. Have a nice day.


End file.
